


The Mifuyu Special

by WelcomeToTheAutumn



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aqua Sex, Exhaustion, F/F, Further Edits Pending, Hot Tub, Nonstop sex, Ten Girls, Three or More Writing Contest, Yuri, Yuri harem, age gap, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheAutumn/pseuds/WelcomeToTheAutumn
Summary: Have you heard? Has anyone told you? The Rumor of how bigscarythings rolled Mifuyu nine separate times on Magireco NA alone!Yeah, what started as a stray comment on Discord has spiraled into a full-length lewdfic – enjoy a scene in which Touka spends her birthday screwing around in a hot tub with nine separate Mifuyus. Further edits pending.
Relationships: Satomi Touka/Azusa Mifuyu
Kudos: 14





	The Mifuyu Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigscarythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigscarythings/gifts).



> This story was written for the Uwasa of the Lewdfic Factory's third writing contest, this time pertaining to scenes in which three or more characters are present. Further edits are pending because the initial draft was written in the final five hours before the contest's conclusion - there's no way this'll be as good as I want it to be straight out of the gate. 
> 
> And yes, BST really did roll Mifuyu nine times.

There were nine of them in total. Nine Mifuyus.

It was an illusion of hers, of course, but one just as vivid and sensual as the cramped little three-or-four-person hot tub I’d managed to fit us all into. All eight of Mifuyu’s extra, _naked_ bodies each moved of their own volition; surrounded me just like I’d so longed for a group of girls to do, and pressed themselves against my skin with the sort of blind lust that I’d had to keep locked away ever since Mifuyu started wearing those baggy, cleavage-showcasing t-shirts around the apartment I’d worked so hard to secure for her.

She’d brought this upon herself, after all – she knew about the effect her body had on people; knew of her own powers and knew that my birthday was on the horizon. I don’t understand why she was so surprised when I told her this was what I wanted – she should’ve seen it coming!

“Touka… Touka!” She said, her voice coming out in ragged pants as I pressed my knee against her outer labia for the umpteenth time that night. “Can… C-Can we at least take a break? Just for a few minutes?”

“Nope!” I said, taking one of those big, _soft_ breasts of hers into my hand. “You said that we could do _whatever_ I wanted for my birthday, remember?”

“Y-Yeah, but… God, I didn’t think you’d go on _this long!”_

Mifuyu threw her head back at the tail end of that sentence, her eyes closing and lips letting loose a long, drawn out moan of passion as my fingers closed around one of her nipples. I leaned in and fused my mouth to hers the second I saw her tongue peek out from its hiding place; wrapped my free arm around her back and groped her breasts with more urgency as her body’s desires began to win over her pleas for an intermission.

She was a _magical_ girl, after all – I would’ve thought she’d be able to last for more than a few hours! I mean sure, my siphoning away bits of her magic every time I orgasmed was probably having an effect on her, but I _needed_ to do that – even bodies as healthy as mine aren’t designed to power through multiple orgasms in one sitting, so I _had_ to have that extra kick to keep the good times going! And even if she was complaining about being tired, she was still doing a flawless job on maintaining an illusion that consisted of _eight_ carbon copies of herself _and_ a hot tub that we could stay in forever without worrying about overheating – however dedicated to the scheme she may have been, I had a sneaking suspicion that her enthusiasm was waning.

The _nerve_ of this girl, to let herself succumb to exhaustion-induced melancholy in the midst of such an incredible opportunity!

“Oh, don’t worry about _her,_ Touka!” One of the Mifuyu copies said.

“Yeah, don’t get so focused on one person,” said another. “Why, you’ve still got _all of us_ to have fun with!”

One of the Mifuyu copies on my right placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss of her own; a kiss defined by a perpetual smacking of lips and licking of tongues. A second Mifuyu shoved her faces between ours and got in on the kiss herself, wedging her tongue between our mouths like a dog wedging its nose under someone’s arm. I felt a third Mifuyu wrap her arms around my waist from behind and press her naked body into my back; those wonderfully succulent and _soft_ breasts of hers compressing and squishing against my skin as two hard nipples poked at my shoulder blades.

A Mifuyu on my left ran a hand down my back and to the gentle curves of my butt, kneading at the extra skin there for a moment before diving in further and pressing a finger up against my anus. My body tensed up with the contact and I shivered into my three-way tongue kiss with the other Mifuyus, but I told myself to relax – to not only allow the development, but to _embrace_ it.

“You having fun yet, Touka?” One of the Mifuyus – this one from behind me – asked. I did what I could to respond; to let her know that I was _indeed_ enjoying my birthday surprise. Comprehensible vocalizations were impossible to come by, though; the most I could get out was scarcely anything more than a lewdly distorted ‘uh-huh’ – it’s not exactly easy for someone to talk when they have other girls’ tongues in their mouths.

“It sure _sounds_ like she’s enjoying herself,” one of the Mifuyus said.

“I think we might need to double-check, though – just to be sure,” said another.

A stray hand from one of the Mifuyus behind me began to paw at the outside of my right hip, casually stroking my skin as it crept toward my waistline. Another hand on my left began to do much of the same, while yet another grabbed hold of one of my wrists and placed my open palm on her breasts. A quick little moan escaped me as I felt the softness of Mifuyu’s chest fill my hand; felt it squish and squash beneath my grasp as I kneaded it in one direction and the other.

As yet another Mifuyu clone leaned in and took to kissing the left side of my neck, the hands around my waist continued their journey inward. They’d crossed the threshold of my hips and had made their way onto my thighs now, and they showed no signs of stopping. What they were doing was obvious; the destination of their little travels had been made so obvious by the context of the situation that there was really no point in dragging it out any longer – perhaps it a tease on their end.

Which really didn’t make much sense – this was _my_ birthday, and that was a hell of a time to not treat me the way I wanted to be treated!

“Hey!” I said, breaking away from the kiss I’d been sharing and turning to face the real Mifuyu. “Tell your buddies to hurry it up over here – it’s rude to keep a girl waiting, you know!”

“You… You act like I’ve still got gas in the tank,” Mifuyu said, naked chest heaving as she reclined against the corner of the hot tub.

“Hmph! Pretty bold of you to say something like that, seeing as how there’re eight copies of yourself still firing on all cylinders!”

“Th-That’s because you’ve barely paid them any attention,” Mifuyu said. “We’ve been out here for hours, and yet you all keep ganging up on _me…_ ”

“Oh, so you think we’ve been ‘ganging up’ on you?” I asked. “Maybe you’d prefer something of the more _monogamous_ variety?”

With the last free hand – or free _limb,_ at this point – that I had, I reached out and grabbed hold of Mifuyu’s left wrist. She gasped as I pulled her hand beneath the warm waves surrounding us and brought it all the way down to my vagina; had her breath catch in her throat as I rubbed the bottom of her palm against my hard little clitoris.

“Someone as smart as you would _surely_ know that we wouldn’t stop after just a few rounds, right?” I asked. The Mifuyus behind me giggled, and the real Mifuyu winced.

“Can… Can this be the last one for now?” She asked.

“Hm… Nope!”

The response was immediate. Two Mifuyu clones reached under the water and grabbed hold of her legs; pulled her in toward the cornucopia of naked female bodies in the center of the hot tub. She flinched a bit as my chest made contact with hers, bringing an abrupt end to the reeling in of her exhausted form.

“It’s my birthday, Mifuyu, and you agreed to do _whatever_ I wanted – and right now, what I want is to go at it again!”

I snaked my right arm about Mifuyu’s waist and pulled her crotch toward mine, shimmying around in the water until our vaginas were touching. Mine were outer labia were a lot bigger and puffier than hers; a product of both my age and my arousal. Mifuyu shivered at the contact, and… did she try to pull _away?_

“Oh, now we can’t have you trying to back out like that, can we?” I asked, shimmying my hips a little bit until my clitoris bumped up against hers. That got a moan out of me – a long one – and a little whimper out of Mifuyu as well, though the look on her face didn’t exactly scream to me that she was convinced.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against Mifuyu’s for the umpteenth time that night, and started to grind my hips against hers. I kept them angled high and to the inside to maximize the level of clitoral contact; to maximize the chances of bringing up both or orgasm in the shortest amount of time possible. For as much whining as she’d done to that point, Mifuyu finally seemed to give in a little bit – her eyes were shut tightly and the corners of her mouth were curled downward in a sharp frown, but… the movement of her hips was unmistakable—

She was enjoying this just as much as I was. 

“There you go, Mifuyu! It’s not so hard after all, is it?” I asked, breaking away from our kiss just long enough to see her face contort into a look of confused delight.

“Hm… Looks to me like she could use a few more kisses, Touka,” one of the Mifuyu clones said. I felt the one who had her breasts pushed against my back lean inward at the proposition, forcing my face and body against Mifuyus in a way that all but guaranteed that our lips would meet again. Right before I closed my eyes I noticed her tilt her head and open her mouth just a bit, as if she were _welcoming_ the sort of contact that she’d seemed so adamant about avoiding just seconds ago. I saw her free hand move around a bit beneath the waves too; saw it head toward the surface before trailing up my side and settling down on the back of my head.

And then she did it. Such a subtle move at first, but one with an effect as profound as I could’ve ever hoped for it to be – with a quick snap of her fingers, Mifuyu used her magic to create an illusion of automatically-induced orgasm.

If it was an illusion, it was even more convincing than the completely indisputable stuff she’d come up with so far. My body started to writhe against hers and my limbs felt as if they were going numb, yet my hips kept churning against her clit. Wave after wave of soul-crushing pleasure bombarded my body and made it a prisoner of ecstasy; a girl so caught up up the world of sex that she could barely even process the sight in front of her. My eyes closed and my thoughts began to wander; to what this sight might've looked like to someone lucky enough to catch a glimpse of what was happening. The ten of us took up so much volume that the water in the tub had started pouring over the sides just from us being _in it._ With all the movement that was being had – all the humping and grinding and groping and rubbing and _cumming_ that was going on – water was splashing out of the tub left and right, and yet we kept going at it. There wasn’t anything in the _world_ that I’d pass this up for—

Because if there was a god, I knew that he’d be looking upon me in _envy_.

I really don’t know how long I ended up cumming for; don’t know how long I sat there and reveled in the fact that there was more _girl_ in the tub than water. There wasn’t a single square inch on my body that was pressed up against anything other than the skin of Mifuyu Azusa or one of her well-made copies; _every single fiber of my being_ had been perfectly melded into hers, joining the ten of us into one, cohesive form comprised of sheer – if timed – sexual ecstasy. 

Inevitably, my orgasm began to subside, and as a wave of drowsiness began to pull my eyelids downward, I raised my right hand and took to converting some of Mifuyu’s magic – it seemed that she still had plenty in the tank – into energy with which to reinvigorate my reeling body. I really couldn’t be sure of how many orgasms that made on the night, but as my vision started to come to and I caught a glimpse through my a nearby window, my eyes made their way to a clock on the wall.

2 AM.

“You… You ready to call it a night, Touka?” Mifuyu asked. “I’m pooped; m-maybe we can pick up where we left off tomorrow?”

The crowd of Mifuyu clones behind me erupted in a chorus of protests, and the color began to drain from the real Mifuyu’s face.

“Now, now,” I said, waving my hands downward like an athlete trying to quiet a crowd of screaming fans. “I’ll have you remember that today is my birth _day,_ Mifuyu. Not a birth _-minute_ or birth- _hour,_ but a birth _day._ 24 consecutive hours – we came out here at 12 AM, and it’s 2 now.”

I leaned in until I was close enough to feel Mifuyu’s steady panting on my face, and spoke to her in a whisper.

“We’ve got a long, _long_ way to go, Mifuyu.”

_:toukacool:_


End file.
